1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a power supply apparatus, and a power supply method, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus, a power supply apparatus, and a power supply method, which can prevent combustion of a switching element or power shutdown through sensing and using the short-circuit moment in an electronic apparatus, such as a computer or a server, having a high-integration multiphase VRM (Voltage Regulator Module).
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic device that is represented as an IT device having high function, high speed, and large scale, a large capacity power supply has been demanded. Particularly, in a personal computer or a communication device, a low-voltage CPU has been designed, and a power supply with low voltage and high current has been demanded. As a power supply that realizes the low voltage, high current, and high speed, there is a power supply that is composed of a multiphase converter circuit.
This kind of power supply in the related art includes a phase adjustment circuit and DC-to-DC (DC/DC) converters. The phase adjustment circuit sets switching phases of the respective DC/DC converters at equal intervals to make current obtained by synthesizing output current of the respective DC/DC converters flow to a load and to improve the ripple rate for the load.
In a power supply circuit that is currently used as a CPU or GPU core power supply or a chipset power supply, a high-performance FET or DrMOS has been used to control large current. In this case, in order to reduce an arrangement space, filter components arranged in the vicinity of a converter are designed to be small, and a switching frequency speed is heightened up to 1 MHz. Due to this, switches may deteriorate and cause problems thereof, and the life span thereof may be shortened. That is, as the impedance value thereof becomes large, inferiority may be further increased to cause such problems.
On the other hand, if high-speed switching of about 1 MHz is performed or a return path between a gate and a source is lengthened, unwanted voltage is generated at a gate terminal of a switching FET due to parasitic inductance components or the gate miller effect although a stable driving, such as a dead type or soft switching, is internally performed in the actual existing technology.
In this case, a short occurs for several tens or several hundreds of nanoseconds when upper and lower side FETs are simultaneously turned on, and this causes the inferiority, such as damage of the FETs, to occur. When such an instantaneous short occurs, the FETs may endure the short depending on their tolerance, but as such a bad condition continues, the switching FET elements may deteriorate to be damaged or burnt.
Recently, most PL (Product Liability) accidents in a mobile device, a PC, or a server are caused by the above-described inferiority due to the deterioration of the power switching elements.